Nynaeve al'Meara
Nynaeve al'Meara ist eine junge Frau aus Emondsfeld in den Zwei Flüssen. Sie ist anfangs die Seherin, und lässt sich später zur Aes Sedai ausbilden, wobei sie die Gelbe Ajah wählt. Sie ist die erste Aes Sedai, die entdeckt, wie man eine Dämpfung heilen kann, was selbst im Zeitalter der Legenden unmöglich war. Nach dem angeblichen Tod von Moiraine Damodred nimmt sie deren Behüter Lan Mandragoran als ihren Behüter und heiratet ihn außerdem. Beschreibung Nynaeve ist eine kleine, schlanke Frau - ca. 1,62m The Wheel of Time Companion - mit langem, dunklem Haar, das sie immer zu einem Zopf geflochten trägt. Sie wurde 973 NÄ geboren. Nynaeves Eltern starben, als Nynaeve im Teenageralter war Vorgeschichte: Raben. Ihre Mutter hieß Elnore al'Meara. Sie hat keine Geschwister und ihr Vater, der sich immer einen Sohn wünschte, unterrichtete schließlich seine Tochter im Spurenlesen, was sie zu einer sehr guten Waldläuferin gemacht hat. Nur Tam al'Thor ist ein besserer Spurenleser als sie und selbst die überragenden Fähigkeiten von Lan Mandragoran können sie nicht täuschen. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Eine Macht Nynaeve wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Mit sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren begann sie ihre Ausbildung als Doral Barrans Lehrmädchen und lenkte zum ersten mal im Jahr 987 NÄ die Eine Macht, als sie Egwene al'Vere vom Wundfieber heilte. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen negativen Ansichten über Aes Sedai entwickelte sie unbewusst einen Block, der sie nur die Macht lenken ließ, wenn sie sehr wütend war. Nach dem Tod von Doral Barran wurde sie die Seherin von Emondsfeld. Aufgrund ihrer großen Stärke in der Einen Macht, die im TWoTC mit 3(+10) angegeben wird, besitzt Nynaeve auch die Fähigkeit, ein Gewebe sofort wiederholen zu können, wenn sie es nur einmal gesehen hat. Der Graue Mann (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Wie so viele Mädchen, die mit dem Funken geboren werden, erlebt auch Nynaeve ihre erste Berührung der Wahren Quelle durch etwas, dass sie sich mehr als alles andere wünscht. Sie ist siebzehn und schon einige Zeit das Lehrmädchen von Doral Barran, der damaligen Seherin von Emondsfeld, als Doral sie mit der von Wundfieber befallenen Egwene al'Vere allein lässt. Die durch langjährige Erfahrung wissende Frau ist sich im klaren darüber, dass es nur ein paar Tage dauern wird, bis Egwene wieder gesund ist, doch Nynaeve ist sicher, das Mädchen würde sterben. In ihrer Verzweiflung und Sorge heilt sie Egwene unbewusst mit der Einen Macht, was eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden erschafft, durch die Nynaeve sie später immer erkennen wird, wenn sie sich ihr nähert. Dies wird ihr auch mit anderen Menschen passieren, die sie mit der Macht heilt. Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel) Verängstigt durch das, was sie getan hat und verwirrt durch das Verhalten der Seherin, die unbedingt herausfinden möchte, was Nynaeve getan hat, redet sie sich nach und nach ein, dass es etwas Böses war und erschafft somit unbewusst die Blockade, die sie lange Zeit begleiten wird. Es gelingt ihr irgendwann nur noch, die Macht anzuwenden, wenn sie wütend ist. Doch die Art, mit allem umzugehen, rettet ihr das Leben. Zwar erlebt sie eine Woche nach der Heilung von Egwene die ersten Nebenwirkungen des Machtlenkens, als sie mit Schüttelfrost und Fieber zusammenbricht, doch ihre Art, unbewusst mit allem umzugehen, rettet ihr das Leben. Doral hat bereits erkannt, welches Potential in Nynaeve steckt, obwohl sie selbst nicht weiß, um was es sich wirklich handelt. Auch Jahre später beobachtet sie genauer Nynaeves Handlungen, weil sie hofft, dass sich Ereignisse wie das mit Egwene wiederholen. Doral betrachtet sehr genau Bili Congars Wunde, nachdem Nynaeve ihn verbunden hat, ist aber enttäuscht, dass nichts passiert ist. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Der Frühling 998 NÄ ist schwierig für Nynaeve, den ihre Fähigkeit, dem Wind zu lauschen, führt sie oft in die Irre. Ihr jugendliches Alter verursacht außerdem Probleme mit den Dorfbewohnern, von denen einige Schwierigkeiten haben, ihre Autorität als Seherin anzuerkennen. Als vier ihrer Schützlinge nach einem Angriff von Trollocs auf Emondsfeld von der Aes Sedai Moiraine Damodred aus den Zwei Flüssen "entführt" werden, macht sich Nynaeve sofort auf den Weg, um sie zu verfolgen und kann die Gruppe in Baerlon aufspüren. Da sie nicht in der Lage ist, ihre Schützlinge umzustimmen, schließt sie sich der Gruppe auf dem Weg nach Tar Valon an. Nach einem weiteren Angriff und einem harten Kampf wird die Gruppe in Shadar Logoth getrennt und Nynaeve reist mit Moiraine und ihrem Behüter Lan weiter, wobei sie erkennen muss, dass sie offenbar zu den ihr verhassten Machtlenkerinnen gehört. In Caemlyn ist die Gruppe wieder vollständig, doch weitere Probleme haben sich aufgetan und es zeigt sich, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Fal Dara weiter reisen müssen, um das Auge der Welt vor dem Dunklen König zu retten. Außerdem hat sich Nynaeve gegen ihren Willen in Lan verliebt, was sie ihm in der Großen Fäule gesteht. Doch er weist sie zurück - nicht wegen fehlender Gefühle, sondern weil er ihr nichts als einen Witwenschleier bieten zu können glaubt. Die große Fäule (Kapitel) Am Auge der Welt kommt es zum Kampf, denn die Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel erwarten sie bereits. Nynaeve ist hilflos, als Balthamel sie in die Finger bekommt, doch der Grüne Mann opfert sich, um den Verlorenen zu töten. Aber es ist Rand, der erst Aginor und dann Ba'alzamon besiegt und Nynaeve muss erkennen, dass der junge Mann, den sie schon als Kind kannte, offenbar die Eine Macht lenken muss. Aus Wut über die Aes Sedai, die in ihren Augen für all das Leid verantwortlich sind, das sie bisher erleben mussten, entscheidet sie, selbst eine zu werden. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Die folgenden Wochen verbringt die Gruppe in Fal Dara, wo Nynaeve noch mehrfach versucht, Lan für sich zu gewinnen, doch er hält sie immer auf Abstand. Als einziges Zeichen seiner Zuneigung schenkt er ihr seinen Siegelring, mit dem sie von jedem Grenzländer sofort Hilfe erhalten würde. Gemeinsam mit Egwene reist Nynaeve in der Gruppe der Amyrlin - die Fal Dara nach dem Auffinden des Horns von Valere besucht hat - nach Tar Valon, um sich dort ausbilden zu lassen. Nach ihrer Ankunft wird sie sofort der Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen unterzogen, doch die Erlebnisse dort steigern ihre Wut gegen die Aes Sedai nur noch. Erneut schwört sie Moiraine Rache für alles. Nach mehreren Wochen in der Burg - während denen sie Elayne Trakand und Min Farshaw kennen lernen und sich mit ihnen anfreunden - werden sie und Egwene von der Aes Sedai Liandrin dazu gebracht, sie nach Falme zu begleiten, um dort angeblich Rand, Mat und Perrin zu helfen; Elayne und Min schließen sich ihnen an. Doch es ist eine Falle, durch die Egwene von den Seanchan zur Damane gemacht wird. Elayne und Nynaeve brauchen lange, bis sie sich genug mit den Seanchan auskennen, dass sie einen Plan zur Befreiung schmieden können. Verkleidet als Sul'dam dringen sie in Egwenes Zimmer ein und können sie retten, doch es kommt zum Kampf, als die von Panik erfüllte Novizin seanchanische Soldaten angreift. Ohne dass sie es wussten hat sich eine Legion der Kinder des Lichts der Stadt genähert, um die Invasoren zu vertreiben, während Rand, Mat und Perrin mit ihren Begleitern nach Falme gekommen sind, um dort das Horn von Valere zurück zu erobern. Im Chaos der folgenden Schlacht von Falme verlieren sie sich und beobachten dabei den Kampf von Rand gegen Ba'alzamon am Himmel über Falme, der klar macht, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Tar Valon glauben Nynaeve, Egwene und Elayne, dass sie als Heldinnen gefeiert werden, doch statt dessen bestraft man sie als "Davongelaufene". Dies ist jedoch nur ein Vorwand, um die tatsächlichen Ereignisse und ihre Verbindung zu Rand zu verschleiern, denn Liandrin und zwölf weitere Aes Sedai haben sich als Schwarze Ajah herausgestellt und sind aus der Weißen Burg geflohen. Bestrafung (Kapitel) Die Amyrlin gibt ihnen den Auftrag, im geheimen nach Hinweisen über die Schwarze Ajah zu forschen, da sie selbst keinen Aes Sedai mehr trauen kann. Die Suche führt sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass das Ziel der Frauen Tear ist und obwohl es sich um eine offensichtliche Falle handelt, beschließen sie, die Reise zu wagen, wobei die Amyrlin ihre Abwesenheit mit einem Strafbesuch auf einem Bauernhof verschleiern will. Auf dem Weg in die südliche Hauptstadt lernen sie eine Gruppe von Aiel kennen, die sie vor einer Gruppe Myrddraal retten und erfahren von ihnen, dass diese nach einem Mann suchen, auf den die Beschreibung von Rand passt. Nynaeve ist es, die sie mit ihren Worten darauf hinweist, dass sie ebenfalls nach Tear ziehen sollten. Weiterhin kommt es nach und nach zu starken Spannungen zwischen Nynaeve und Egwene. Die ehemalige Seherin muss erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr die Autorität über die jüngere Frau hat, seit sie alle auf einer Stufe stehen. Es brennt in Cairhien (Kapitel) Das Wissen, dass sie in eine Falle laufen, macht die drei Frauen unvorsichtig und schon nach einem Tag in Tear werden sie von der Schwarzen Ajah gefangen genommen und abgeschirmt in den Kerker des Steins von Tear verfrachtet. Dort versucht Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod, ihre Freiheit zu erreichen, während über ihnen in der Festung ein Kampf entbrennt. Ohne dass die drei Frauen es wissen, ist Mat Cauthon ihnen gefolgt, nachdem er von einem Mordkomplott gegen sie erfahren hat, und kann sie aus dem Kerker befreien. Während dessen hat Rand bereits das Herz des Steins von Tear erreicht und dort gegen den Verlorenen Be'lal gekämpft, der von Moiraine mit Baalsfeuer getötet wird, sowie auch gegen Ba'alzamon, den er selbst - diesmal endgültig - töten kann. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Doch die Freude über den Sieg währt nur kurz. Die Leiche Ba'alzamons und ein Hinweis von Verin Mathwin machen klar, dass es sich nur um den Verlorenen Ishamael handelt. Weiterhin konnten nur zwei der Schwarzen Ajah gefangen genommen werden, der Rest ist aus Tear geflohen. Es steht ihnen noch ein langer Kampf bevor. Der Schatten erhebt sich Die Befragung der gefangenen Schwarzen Schwestern Amico Nagoyin und Joiya Byir ergibt zwei verschiedene Geschichten über die möglichen Pläne, von denen Tanchico als das wahrscheinliche Ziel erscheint. Verhör (Kapitel) Vor ihrer Abreise verbringt Nynaeve viel Zeit mit Lan, der seine Gefühle inzwischen nicht mehr verdrängen will. Egwene entschließt sich, ihre Freundinnen allein zu lassen, und in die Aiel-Wüste zu reisen, wobei sie ihnen für weitere Treffen in Tel'aran'rhiod den Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal überlässt. Bei der Reise mit den Atha'an Miere erfahren sie von den Machtlenker-Fähigkeiten der Windsucherinnen. Der Wind erhebt sich (Kapitel) In Tanchico angekommen treffen sie auf Bayle Domon, der ihnen aus Schuldgefühlen seine Hilfe anbietet. Thom Merrilin und Juilin Sandar, die die Frauen begleitet haben, können bei der Suche nach den Schwarzen Schwestern schnell Ergebnisse vorweisen. Nach einem Überfall auf der Straße lernen sie Egeanin Tamarath kennen. später werden sie von Moghedien aufgesucht, die ihnen mit Hilfe von Zwang viele Informationen entlockt und alles wieder vergessen lässt. Schleier (Kapitel) Elayne und Nynaeve beginnen sich mit Egeanin anzufreunden, die ihnen bei einem Überfall auf der Straße behilflich war. Erst nach mehreren Tagen erfahren sie, dass die Frau, die ihnen viele Fragen über Aes Sedai und die Eine Macht stellt, eine Seanchan ist und beschließen, sie fürs erste bei sich in Gewahrsam zu behalten. Weiterhin stellt sich heraus, dass die Schwarzen Schwestern inzwischen im Panarchenpalast wohnen. Enthüllungen in Tanchico (Kapitel) Nynaeve kann in Tel'aran'rhiod herausfinden, was die Schwarze Ajah sucht: einen A'dam für einen Mann, und erkennt die Frau, die sie Tage zuvor ausgehorcht hatte, als Moghedien. Birgitte warnt sie erneut. Hilfe in der Not (Kapitel) Elayne hat inzwischen einen Plan, und als Dienstmädchen verkleidet können sie in den Panarchenpalast gelangen. Dort schafft Nynaeve es nach einen Kampf mit Moghedien, das Herrschaftsband und eines der Siegel an sich zu bringen, bevor Jeaine Caide sie mit der Baalsfeuer-Rute angreift und Moghedien befreit. Im Palast (Kapitel) Sie kehren in den Hof der Drei Pflaumen zurück, wo sie mit Domon verabreden, dass er den A'dam an einer tiefen Stelle im Meer versenken wird, da er zu gefährlich ist, um auch nur in die Weiße Burg zu kommen. In die Tiefe (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Nachdem Amathera ihren Platz als Panarchin wieder eingenommen hat, verlassen Nynaeve, Elayne, Thom und Juilin das noch immer von Anarchie erschütterte Tarabon als Händler verkleidet. Zwischen Elayne und Nynaeve gibt es starke Spannungen, die immer wieder zu Streit führen. Über die Grenze (Kapitel) Beim Einkaufen in Mardecin stößt Nynaeve auf ein Notsignal der Gelben Ajah, doch sie und Elayne werden von Ronde Macura mit Spaltwurzel außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ein Signal (Kapitel) Sie reisen weiter und treffen kurz vor Sienda Valan Lucas Menagerie. In Sienda nehmen sie Zimmer. Nynaeve versucht in Tel'aran'rhiod Neuigkeiten über Moghedien von Birgitte zu erfahren, doch die Verlorene scheint sich zu gut zu verstecken. Sie trifft auch auf Egwene, die ihr wüste Vorhaltungen macht, da Nynaeve zu unvorsichtig in Tel'aran'rhiod ist, und die ehemalige Seherin merkt, dass sich ihr Verhältnis verschoben hat. Sie finden heraus, dass Elaida nun Amyrlin ist. Was man aus Träumen lernen kann (Kapitel) Elayne und Nynaeve ändern ihren Plan und wollen nun nicht mehr nach Tar Valon, sondern zunächst nach Tear, während sie versuchen, den Treffpunkt der geflohenen Aes Sedai herauszufinden. Sie treffen unerwartet Galad und müssen aus Sienda fliehen, da dieser versuchen wird, sie nach Caemlyn zu bringen, ohne auf ihre eigenen Wünsche zu achten. Ein unerwartetes Angebot (Kapitel) Um ihm zu entkommen, schließen sie sich unter falschem Namen Valan Lucas Menagerie an, um weniger aufzufallen. In der Nähe von Samara erfahren sie von Juilin, dass Galad erneut in der Nähe ist und auch der Prophet des Drachen in Samara predigt. Nynaeve beschließt, ein Schiff zu besteigen, sobald sie eines findet. Eine Frage des Rots (Kapitel) Nynaeve trifft sich erneut mit Birgitte in Tel'aran'rhiod und lässt sich von ihr zu einem Treffen der Verlorenen Sammael, Rahvin, Graendal und Lanfear bringen, wobei sie auch Moghedien sehen, die die vier beobachtet. Nachdem Birgitte sie wieder fort gebracht hat, greift Moghedien sie an und kann Nynaeve ganz leicht besiegen. Ein Pfeil von Birgitte rettet Nynaeve, als sie Moghedien in die Brust trifft, doch diese lässt Birgitte verschwinden, ehe sie selbst aus Tel'aran'rhiod verschwindet. Nynaeve bricht verzweifelt zusammen. Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel) Zurück in der Wachen Welt weint sie hemmungslos, als sie Elayne alles berichtet, bis Thom die bewusstlose Birgitte in ihren Wagen bringt. Nynaeve versucht sie mit aller Macht zu heilen, doch Birgitte wirkt vollkommen gesund und scheint trotzdem zu sterben. Elayne bindet sie als Behüterin an sich, was endlich einen Erfolg bringt. Nynaeve gibt sich dennoch an allem die Schuld, und Elayne kann sie nicht überzeugen, dass es nicht ihre sondern Moghediens ist. Herausgerissen (Kapitel) Nynaeve versucht ihre Schuld gegenüber Birgitte mit Unterwürfigkeit abzuarbeiten, erntet dafür jedoch nur Verachtung, da Birgitte sich damit fühlt, als würde sie ihr die Eigenverantwortung absprechen. Bei der Vorführung beobachtet Nynaeve Elayne beim Seiltanzen und trifft dabei auf Uno Nomesta. Auftritt in Samara (Kapitel) Sie spricht ihn an und er berichtet ihr von den Entwicklungen der letzten Monate und dass Masema der Prophet des Drachen ist und ihr sicherlich helfen würde, da sie aus dem gleichen Dorf stammt wie Rand. Ein alter Bekannter (Kapitel) Nynaeve trifft Masema, der vollkommen wahnsinnig ist und ihr schreckliche Angst einjagt. Nur mit Mühe kann sie sich beherrschen und erhält von ihm das Versprechen, dass er ihr ein Schiff besorgen wird, da Nynaeve behauptet, dass der "Lord Drache" sie nach Tear befohlen hätte. Begegnungen in Samara (Kapitel) Auf dem Weg zurück trifft sie auch Galad, der ihr ebenfalls ein Schiff besorgen will und verspricht, sie nicht an die Kinder des Lichts zu verraten. Nynaeve erklärt sich bereit, Uno, Ragan und fünfzehn weitere shienarische Soldaten mitzunehmen, wenn sie nach Salidar reisen. In der Menagerie berichtet sie sofort alles Elayne und Birgitte. Das Rad webt (Kapitel Bd. 11) Als Nynaeve und Elayne ihre Träume vergleichen, erkennen sie, dass Egwene ihnen darin von Rands Sieg in Cairhien berichtet hat. Thom und Juilin erscheinen und erklären, dass endlich ein Schiff angekommen ist. Sie verabschieden sich von allen und verlassen Valan Lucas Menagerie. Um den Preis eines Schiffes (Kapitel) Die stark angespannte und feindselige Stimmung zwischen Nynaeve und Elayne beginnt zu schwinden, als sie erfolgreich die Wasserschlange bestiegen haben - wobei Nynaeve darauf besteht, eine große Menge Flüchtlinge mitzunehmen - und auf dem Weg nach Boannda sind. Beide sind überzeugt, dass sie Moghedien entkommen sind. Nach Boannda (Kapitel) Dennoch hat Nynaeve noch immer große Angst. Sie wagt sich allein nach Tel'aran'rhiod ist jedoch so verängstigt, dass sie weinend zurück kehrt. Elayne und Birgitte trösten sie und Elayne geht mit ihr gemeinsam zurück in die Welt der Träume, wo Nynaeve sich etwas entspannen kann. Sie durchsuchen wie immer Elaidas Arbeitszimmer auf neue Hinweise für ihre Pläne. Nach Boannda (Kapitel) Sie erreichen schließlich Salidar und glauben, dort freundlich und freudig empfangen zu werden, doch die Aes Sedai verhören sie und machen ihnen schwere Vorwürfe. Da Nynaeve und Elayne jedoch von Siuan Sanche beauftragt wurden, als diese noch Amyrlin war, bestraft man sie nicht sehr schwer und gestattet es ihnen, als Aufgenommene weiter zu lernen. Eine ihrer neuen Aufgaben soll es sein, die Aes Sedai mit Hilfe der Ter'angreal in Tel'aran'rhiod zu unterrichten. Lehren und lernen (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder Nynaeve.jpg Nynaeve_al'Meara.jpg|Nynaeve als Aufgenommene Saliba_nyneave.jpg tumblr_lx14ryWVJj1r561foo6_r1_500.png|Nynaeve und Lan tumblr_mbf4t1depE1qguvato1_500.jpg tumblr_mcpckmzF081qguvato1_500.jpg tumblr_mhgsqgFkpz1rgl7h3o1_500.jpg Nynaeve3.jpg Aviendha, Elayne, Nynaeve - Bowl_of_the_Winds.jpg|Nynaeve, Aviendha und Elayne um die Schale der Winde nynaeve by reddera.jpg Nynaeve_cleansing_saidin.jpg|Reinigung von Saidin Nynaeve_mandragoran_the_queen_of_malkier_by_reddera.jpg es:Nynaeve al'Meara Kategorie:Nynaeve al'Meara Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Gelbe Ajah Kategorie:Haus Mandragoran Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Rebellen-Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Andor)